


Reunion

by SethTalon



Category: White Noise (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethTalon/pseuds/SethTalon
Summary: Look I love this comic and I look forward to seeing how the various meetups and reunions will hapen in comic, but also webcomic pacing is hell and my poor little heart needs the comfort of experiencing a reunion so here it is.





	Reunion

Teige was out shopping when it happened, looking for a few extra dishes for the house. In fact, he was holding up a dark glass plate, asking the store owner about durability. And as the mildly belligerent spirit explained that the dish could take just about anything short of dropping it from head height onto a hard floor, Teige saw it in the plate's reflection of the window.  
A shock of white hair, nearly 7 feet off the ground and a massive wing that swiftly disappeared into the crowd.  
Suddenly the plate wasn’t in Teige’s hand anymore and the proprietor was in his face about their you break it, you buy it policy. Teige didn’t understand, but honestly his brain couldn’t process much at the moment.

“Hawk.” It came out as a whisper and the Spirit stopped mid-rant to look perplexed, but Teige couldn’t see that anymore, because his field of view had shifted to the door, which was somehow approaching rapidly.  
Belatedly, Teige realized he was running.  
And then he was out the door, pushing through the crowds in the direction that the glimpse had come from.  
Teige tries to call out, but he’s still too stunned to really speak and it ends up sounding more lie a strangled squawk than the name of his friend. The friend he had presumed dead.  
And then Teige sees the white hair bobbing above the heads of the crowd and his vocal cords loosen.  
“Hawk!” This time it comes out loud and clear, the figure stops and turns around to look for the voice.  
And it’s him.  
Suddenly Teige is there and wrapping him in a hug. “Holy shit, Feathers, you’re not dead!” There’s a little bit of eye leakage, but neither of them care as Teige backs up a bit so that he can see Hawk’s face as he asks “H-how? How are you not dead?”  
A voice cuts in from the side, one that Teige only heard once before, but he still recognizes.  
“You!”  
And Teige turns to see Hawk’s sister, Liya.  
He’s got some explaining to do.

…

And a plate to pay for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if it's clear enough, but in this timeline, Hawk and Liya have already had their reunion and are out shopping when this takes place. And Liya recognizes Teige from when he called her name in the street and then awkwardly claimed it was mistaken identity.


End file.
